another morning for Layton
by flamestrikereaglesus
Summary: just another morning for Layton and Flora's cooking disclaimer : i don't own any of these characters


**A regular day for Professor Layton**

**As usual Layton was sitting at his desk and drinking a nice cup of tea whilst enjoying the odd ****puzzle**** and then**

"**professorrrrrrrrrr!"**

**Layton stopped writing the puzzles solution and he sighed **

"**Come in Luke my boy"**

**Luke plodded in with a very nervous look on his face not normally a good sign **

"**What is the problem now?"**

**Luke took a deep breath and Layton got prepared for another one of Luke's long speeches**

"**Weeeeelllll... Flora wanted to cook breakfast today to surprise you, but I said no then she got upset because she thought I was hurting her feelings, then I said that I'll help her and when we got all of the ingredients mixed up and ready she kinda put a y'know in the microwave, and well I tried to warn her but she wouldn't listen so right now the microwave well, its probably well, gonna well, you see,"**

"**What is it my boy, it is going to what?"**

"**It is going to..."**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Luke was cut short

oh no

**beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep beepbeep**

**The fire alarm went off**

**Layton gave Luke a stern look before rushing into the kitchen. It was covered in thick black smoke and it appeared that both Emmy and Clive had heard the explosion too (who would not be able to hear that) because they were in the kitchen as well.**

"**Oh my gosh what happened here! It smells and looks horrible!" Emmy stated looking at the kitchen horrifyingly.**

"**Yeah it smells like Luke when he hasn't had a shower for two days" Clive remarked "Luke you're so smelly you've actually accomplished to mess up the kitchen and stink it out congratulations!" **

"**Clive that is rude!"Emmy scolded**

"**I was just sayin is all"Clive snickered**

**Everyone turned round to face Flora who looked as though she was about to cry**

"**My breakfast it is ruined!" she cried**

**Luke brought the "breakfast" to Layton and he surveyed it**

"**Flora my dear what exactly DID you put in?" He asked.**

"**oh just my secret recipe plus raisins and fish bone (everyone gave a disgusted look) and I mixed it all up with my metal spoon and slapped it ALL in the microwave!" she said proudly**

**Layton looked deeper into Floras cooking and found that she did not take the metal spoon out whilst putting it in the microwave and what's more she put the contents of the mixture in a metal tin.**

**Luke took an angry look at Flora and said**

"**Well now look at what you have done Flora! You have exploded the whole kitchen you're not supposed to put metal in the microwave I did tell you that but nooooooo!"**

**Flora looked as though she was about to cry**

"**ooooooooooooooh someone's gonna get into trouble for making someone cry" Clive mocked.**

"**CLIVE" Emmy shouted "YOU ARE NOT MAKING IT ANY BETTER"**

"**Well excuse me" Clive pouted.**

"**Luke a true gentle man should not yell at a lady" Layton scolded**

"**but..."**

"**you guys are soooooo meannnn!" Flora shouted**

"**well you are stupid!" Luke shouted back**

"**Luke! Flora, please calm down!" Layton shouted**

**Clive walked up to the food, gave it a hard stare and instantly concocted an evil scheme on Luke. He picked it up, aimed it at Luke and said.**

"**Hey Luke go long!" **

**And with that Clive threw the "food" at Luke who ducked as quickly as he could so it unfortunately went into Emmy's face.**

"**oh no!" Clive's smirk fell as Emmy stormed over to him.**

" **YOU...ARE...DEAD!" She screamed.**

**Once she could reach him she grabbed an actually nice cream pie and shoved into Clives face shouting..**

"**Food fight"**

**Luke was overjoyed with this and stopped fighting with Flora instantly to throw something he managed to grab a pizza and threw it in Floras face who ended up joining in aswell.**

**Layton, no matter how hard he shouted or tried could not manage to get them to stop.**

**SO**

**He walked through the food fight (without getting splattered with anything) made a cup of tea, sat down and gave a large SIGH.**


End file.
